SUMMARY OF THE OUTREACH, RECRUITMENT, AND ENGAGEMENT CORE The Outreach, Recruitment, and Engagement (ORE) Core of the Yale ARDC will continue to assist the Clinical Core in their recruitment of a clinical population, which will be accomplished through communication with health care professionals, service providers, and the general public. We will work with the Clinical and other Cores to engage and retain participants. We will enhance our educational efforts with the general public through our collaboration with the Connecticut Chapter of the Alzheimer?s Association, the Yale Geriatric Workforce Enhancement Program, and other community-based organizations. We have developed a mechanism for tracking individuals seeking information on Alzheimer?s disease from a variety of sources. We will fully operationalize, implement, and evaluate this model to track interested individuals, engage study participants, and adapt our outreach efforts to identify and meet the information needs of potential participants. We will educate and recruit minority participants through our interaction with local Federally Qualified Health Centers, and the Cultural Ambassador Program of the Yale Center for Clinical Investigation (YCCI), as well as develop a new ADRC Community Advisory Board to identify community leaders who can help advocate for research participation and facilitate bi-directional information flow with the community. In continuing our educational efforts for health care providers, we will focus on expanding dementia education to primary care clinicians in the Northeast Medical Group practice network, who care for over 190,000 patients throughout Connecticut, as well as eastern New York and Rhode Island. We will work with the Geriatric Workgroup of the Yale New Haven Health System, in which the Northeast Medical Group participates, in these efforts. We will assist the leaders of this group to develop protocols for cognitive assessment, identify community resources, and to encourage participation of patients in research studies for the diagnosis and treatment of Alzheimer?s disease. Throughout all these efforts, we will utilize, expand, and optimize existing infrastructure whenever possible to leverage ADRC resources and help to ensure the implementation and sustainability of our programs.